


That Thing They Say About Warm Guns

by demoka



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root loves a warm gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing They Say About Warm Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's challenge #452 warm.

Root loves a warm gun. She may not love it the same way Shaw loves a warm gun, but she loves it all the same. 

Root loves a warm gun in Shaw’s hand, finger on the trigger, ready to take down another bully to his knees, or if required, ready to put down a killer. 

Root loves a warm gun in Shaw’s hand, and how Shaw’s eyes light up at the way the bullet completely shatters the vase next to their latest number’s head. 

Root loves a warm gun in Sameen’s hand, because if the gun is still in her hand, that means that Sameen is alive and kicking. 

And after all, Sameen is what Root really loves.


End file.
